


传染病

by connie_chen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: 传说中恋爱中的人智商都会下降，但Tony·我智商超高·Stark的症状居然是早泄？！这要是传出去还怎么见人？！好在难夫难妻谁都没有脸说出去啦！【这一次也共同进退了呢！





	传染病

Steve觉得当时的感觉又回来了，当他站在病床前看着Tony病的发白的脸。

“得了吧，队长，”Tony扭头轻笑表示自己真的没事，但病痛让他看起来没有应该有的轻松，他也只好硬着头皮装下去：“虫洞里走过一圈的钢铁侠怎么可能死于感冒。”

不……别提这个……

Steve在心里无声的喊，但他表面功夫做得很足，听起来没有任何感情波澜：“流感，”美国队长好像逼真的感同身受了钢铁侠的不适般清了清嗓子，“不要逼我重复它们的区别。”

“是啊是啊！”无论他想做什么，Tony·万能·Stark此刻都显得有些力不从心，就好像他明明想要用长辈一般的语气，敷衍安慰一下过于紧张的小孩，在Steve耳朵里听起来却像是讨好的撒娇；Tony在Steve又惊讶又好笑的注视下显得不那么自在：“还是传染病，”他摸摸自己的鼻子，“即使你有快于常人4倍的新陈代谢，要是被我传染了也够你受的。”

Steve突然好像被看穿了意图一般开始窘迫，他在不算紧的牛仔裤裤缝上搓了搓手让它们恢复干爽：“Tony……”

“老天！”Tony连翻白眼的速度都比平时慢了许多，“你还真的这么想？”

“听着，Tony……”Steve开始慌张。

“不不不，你一定是疯了。”Tony想翻身不去理自己这个纯情的小男朋友——说真的，无论是年龄还是身材，Steve都跟“小”字沾不上边，但Tony就是喜欢这么称呼他；刨去美国队长这个虚张声势的外衣，士兵Steve Rogers在感情上完完全全还是个小学生——但成功从阿富汗的沙漠里奇迹般逃出生天的钢铁侠现在却连一个翻身也做不到，然后他像一条垂死挣扎的鱼被Steve硬生生按回砧板。垂死的鱼从Steve眼里看出了认真的成分，剩下的一些他懒得去猜：“我不知道到底发生了什么，但是美国人民的大救星Steve Rogers疯了！Jarvis，明天的报纸一定会报这件事，叫他们给我送一份我要收藏起来，就跟我的限量卡片放在一起！”

Steve并不理会他的胡言乱语，动作想来灵活流畅的美国队长爬上钢铁侠的床时显得稍微有些笨拙，但对付一个全身发热四肢无力的病号来说也足够了；他双腿跨在Tony的身体两边，一只手强有力的把Tony的双手牢牢抓在他的身体上方，然后靠近他直到Tony觉得他俩只要同时眨眼睫毛就会狠狠撞在一起。

Tony觉得自己完全被诱惑了，或者换个更加贴切却不太体面地词：他完完全全的向眼前这个男人臣服了——当然，Tony仍然坚持：这很大程度上是因为自己正在生着病。

有那么一瞬间，Tony觉得自己因为紧张而屏住了呼吸。这不能怪他，钢铁侠的新男朋友实在是太迷人了，没有人可以否认这一点；而即使花心大富翁Tony Stark“阅”人无数，眼前这么一个全世界男男女女都想吃干抹净的尤物到目前为止自己还只砸吧砸吧着嘴，从来没有吃到过——他们都太忙了，拯救世界实在不是什么容易的活儿，况且他们搞到一起的时间也不算长——他当然紧张！但全球通用男女通吃的尤物没有进一步的动作，有些尴尬的沉默让Tony又重新找回理智：“搞什么鬼！”他试着动动自己的手腕想挣脱出来，再怎么说现在自己任人宰割的姿势实在不怎么好看，“把感冒传染给别人自己就会痊愈这种话根本毫无科学依据。”

“我们可以试试，”Steve老实巴交的承认自己的不确定，“在我的那个时代，人们就是这么说的。”

“你的那个时代人们还以为全世界都会变成共产主义的红色！”Tony有时候觉得Steve有点迷信传言，总抱着宁可信其有不可信其无的态度对待听到的任何消息；这一部分来自于Steve对这个陌生时代的不确定感，这让Tony觉得有些——好吧老实些说——心疼，剩下的那部分，Steve也必须要老实承认，是旧时代人们的陋习；谁说上帝保佑的美国人不可以一时糊涂，现在还有不少人相信灵媒呢！

不得不说Steve的脸上飞快的闪过一丝红晕，他知道Tony那句话在一定程度上是在嘲笑自己，但他也实在是看够了Tony病怏怏难受要死还不准自己靠近的模样。他也想碰触Tony，他当然想碰触Tony——也许次数没有Tony那么多，至少他愿意承认的次数没有Tony那么多；但他好歹也是个正常男人——勉强算是。

“试试又不会损失什么，”Steve知道商人最擅长计算，“如果没用又不会损失什么！但如果成功……”

“你就会变得跟我一样！”Tony不耐烦的扭动着想要挣脱Steve的控制——见鬼这个男人怎么能这么强壮，“我已经感觉好多了，说不定明天就会好了，你为什么一定要……”

“我知道你在乎我，”Steve眼里没有Tony平时说这种话时的洋洋得意，就好像他只是在真诚的陈述一个事实以及表达自己的感谢，“但我不会跟你一样生病的，我是超级战士。”

也许他说的是对的，Tony在心里小声嘀咕，他不愿意承认自己是屈服在了Steve蓝的发光的眼睛里，那一刻之后他居然真的半心半意的放弃了抵抗：说真的，反正他又没什么损失，还能赚到。

好像看出了Tony的妥协，Steve无声的轻笑了一下，放松了手里控制的力道，然后深深的看进Tony缺乏神采的眼睛。

场面过于沉默和静止了，以至于Tony有一种时间被人按了暂停键的错觉。他有些尴尬的假装咳了一下，然后不太在意的催促道：“赶紧的吧。”

Tony发誓他听到Steve小声的“咦”了一下，然后他突然意识到Steve也许跟自己的想法其实并不一样。寡廉鲜耻的钢铁侠突然就被羞愧击中了，就好像他好不容易同意自我牺牲放下身段说出自己以为绝对正确的答案，然后被告知这个问题根本就不是问他的。

“你在期待什么吗？”Steve的语气没有揶揄的成分，而是他真的很困惑，“我觉得我们离得足够近了，我应该马上就会被你传染了。”

我在期待什么？Tony问自己，好气又好笑的带着对自己不可理喻的语气，然后他有些恼羞成怒：“你以为我在期待一个吻吗？我没有！”

然后Tony真真切切的听到了Steve发出了一声：“咦？”Steve带着逼真的纯洁的不解，Tony几乎就要相信了，“我没有打算……”

Tony也被这个未经人事的小处男给弄的摸不着头脑，简直就像是被整懵了，语气也带了些羞赧：“我以为，交换体液会传染的有效些。”他尽量说得很客观很科学，好像之前逼真的色情想象真的不存在一样；他一点也没有想象Steve吸住自己的舌头细细打圈的样子！没有！

“是这样吗？”Steve好像明白了点什么，但又好像真的相信了Tony的掩饰。

“对啊，”换做平时，Tony会有一百种花招化解这种尴尬的情况或者干脆把它做的过火一些，但现在他只笨拙的想要脱离色情犯的嫌疑，好像意淫了全美国人民的偶像是多么下流不耻的事情：“不过也不能怪你，你不知……”后半句话完全消失在终于明白过来的美国队长的嘴里；Steve和他的初恋男友离得很近，所以他只需要微微低头就能衔住Tony的嘴唇。

这不是他们之间的第一个吻，在一次任务结束后Tony看准时机在精疲力竭的Steve的嘴唇上啄过一下。但那个吻跟这个没有一点相似，因为现在Steve有足够的时间把自己的舌头伸进Tony的嘴里，嗯，Tony说要交换体液……Steve即使只简单的回忆一点点也会觉得羞愧的无地自容——在蜻蜓点水的吻之后他有用心去研究如何深吻他的男朋友，他不想让他经验丰富的男友觉得跟自己接吻太过淡然无味。有个太有吸引力的伴侣真是一件让人压力巨大的事情。

但Steve不知道，Tony无论如何也不会觉得和他接吻会淡然无味；事实上，只要遇到Steve，Tony就会自动退化成刚刚初恋的高中生：不小心碰到手指头都能高兴好几天。

过了好几秒，Steve才意识到这个时候应该吸吸Tony的舌尖，于是他照做了——希望Tony不会感觉到自己只是在生搬硬套接吻教程；然后他用牙齿轻轻的刮了刮Tony的味蕾——上帝保佑不要太重刮疼了他；接着Steve用自己的舌尖轻轻抚摸了Tony的味蕾，好像自己真的刮疼了Tony。Steve真的有点经验不足，加上那个嘴皮碰嘴皮的吻，这才是他的第三个，他当然会不自信，而且到目前为止Tony一直都没有回应！

幸好，Tony没让Steve等太久，他在足够短的时间里回过神来，反客为主的缠绕住Steve的舌头留住它，然后拖进自己的口腔里温柔的咀嚼，好像那是他吃过的最美味的食物。然后Tony放过Steve的舌头，转而去舔舐他的牙齿，细细的扫过每一颗牙齿的咬合面，然后又发出“唔”的声音，有些故意的把气喷在Steve的鼻子下面，又把嘴唇离开Steve的，惊喜的发现Steve连忙追赶过来，于是他们又口舌交缠了半分钟，直到Tony有些气喘吁吁，Steve开始有些害羞。

他们离开了彼此的嘴唇却仍然保持着极近的距离，好像他们随时准备着进入下一个吻。但Steve吞了口唾液，用自己坚挺的鼻尖顶了顶Tony的，接着就从Tony身下爬了下来，贴着他睡在他旁边，等Tony反应过来Steve并没有继续下去的打算转头看他的时候，Steve已经闭上了眼睛。Tony被巨大的惊讶缠住脱不开身，眼睛都眨不动的看着Steve，仿佛石化了一样。

Tony透着不解的视线就好像一根羽毛轻盈的扫着Steve的眼皮，但Steve只是更加用力的闭了闭眼，解释道：“你还在生病，等病好了再说吧！”

Tony转身回去的动作比平时慢了三倍，显然还没能缓过神来：有没有搞错！就好像自己屁股后面戳着的那根老二不是Steve的一样！Tony微不可闻的叹了口气，接着让自己过长的眼睫毛闭在一起：算了，自己现在这个样子能不能勃起都还是个问题。

 

 

（4/23再更完结）

 

Tony再一次睁开眼睛的时候觉得身体轻松多了，即使他被一个接近一米九的大块头男人抱得紧紧的。

被抱得紧紧的男人第二个感觉是浑身的汗渍带来的不适感；他试着动一动自己的手臂，和Steve粘在一起的皮肤被迫缓缓分开，发出细微的响声。

“Tony？”Steve睡眼惺忪，嗓音还带着刚刚睡醒时的暗哑，却意外的温柔，“你感觉好多了吗？”

“我觉得我已经痊愈了，”Tony丝毫不在意自己的破音，继续试着在自己和Steve之间腾出更多的空间来——身体交缠粘稠的感觉真不怎么舒服，“你呢？觉得怎么样？”

Steve换上得意的神情，又像是个在邀功的宠臣：“我感觉好的不能再好了！”美国队长下意识的又再次填满自己与男友之间的空隙，“我说过我不会感冒。”

“既然你没有感冒，”Tony实在是很留恋Steve缠绕在自己胸前的手臂，但汗液带来的生理和心理的双重不适感正折磨着他，于是他又悄无声息的挪开了些，“那你也不能证明我是因为传染给你才痊愈的，我说过我本可能今天就好很多的。”

“你这是过河拆桥！”Steve不再追逐不断逃跑的Tony，而是带着笑意却又逼真的埋怨：“你不能利用完我治好感冒就连抱也不让抱！”

被指责的男人把上身扭过去面对Steve仔细观察他的表情——那语气简直惊人的可爱，可爱到Tony开始怀疑平日里正儿八经的美国队长有点不对劲。Tony因为转身的动作而让自己的屁股不可避免的更加靠近Steve，然后他就意识到，如果不是Steve正拿着一把枪顶着自己的屁股，那就是美国队长勃起了。

太棒了！还有什么比清晨来一发更适合热恋中的情侣呢？但Tony感受了一下Steve的尺寸，自以为不露痕迹的咽了一口唾液，Tony觉得自己的好兄弟也开始变硬了起来——太棒了，大家又一次共同进退了。

“我是真的很想跟你来一发，”Tony故意说得轻描淡写，就好像欲火喷张的只有Steve一个人一样，“就现在，在这张床上。”Steve一边把自己嘴角掩不住的笑意和羞赧又凑近了Tony一些，一边偷偷回忆之前专门了解过的同性做爱的要点——他必须要做点功课，Steve知道男人之间做爱本来就很难，再考虑到自己的尺寸，他实在是不想第一次就伤害到他的男友。“但我需要先冲个凉，浑身是汗会让我没办法集中精神。”说完Tony就像以前对待任何一个一夜情对象，带着轻笑在Steve的嘴唇上落下亲亲一吻，然后翻身下床；只不过这一次Tony的心跳快的惊人。

“Sir，我必须要提醒你，刚刚感冒痊愈就冲凉是很危险的。”Jarvis打开浴室的玻璃门，又把透明的材质蒙上模糊的毛层，然后尽职尽责的提醒脑袋不算清楚的钢铁侠。

“那就桑拿！”Tony说不上不耐烦的收回准备去碰花洒开关的手，眼看着浴缸里很快就被舒适的稍微过热的水填满。他慢慢坐下来，身体还有一些感冒之后专属的敏感和酥麻，被热水包围就有一种异样的满足感；然后Tony把头低下来，让自己的胡茬没入水中——多年以后再次回想自己为什么这么反常，Tony会不假思索的冒出两个字：真爱，但现在他想的就真真只有：你傻呀？！难道这个时候不应该邀请男朋友到浴室里来一发吗？！

Jarvis自作主张的再次打开浴室的门，Tony出于本能警惕的朝门口看了一眼，于是他首先看到了Steve胯间支起的小帐篷。

“Jarvis提醒我说，”Steve微皱着眉清了清嗓以掩饰自己的窘迫，“你的潜台词是邀请我跟你一起洗。”Tony敏锐的捕捉到室内的照明极短的闪灭了一下，就好像Jarvis本打算开口澄清，但又觉得不澄清更好于是作罢。

说真的，现在的AI都已经这么智能了？

但Tony决定相信Jarvis的判断，他把身体又往水里埋了一点，让膝盖拱出水面并且微微打开，让人一眼就能透过微微波动的水面看到水下的风景。然后Tony把头歪出一定角度，大眼睛死死盯着Steve眼里的闪烁，什么都没说却又简直好像直接伸出了手。Steve饱满的胸膛鼓起来又落下去，然后步伐有些轻飘的靠近浴缸，接着一脚跨进去。

他们开门见山又自然而然的接吻，嘴里的水声和按摩水柱拍在身上的声音掩护彼此；Steve一边全神贯注的吻着Tony，一边用指腹抚摸他形状好看的脖子，Tony的手却是不安分的流连在Steve的腰线，直到Tony把手伸到更下面的位置去摸Steve的胯间：这让Steve的动作停滞了一瞬间，嘴里发出一声轻哼但接下来更加猛烈。他学着Tony昨天做的把他的舌头吸进自己的嘴里用牙齿挤压，拱一拱自己的下身让它和Tony的手贴的再近一些，又伸出自己的手去摸Tony的阴茎，用抚摸过Tony脖颈的指腹轻轻的按压阴茎上还没有完全凸起的血管。

Tony从鼻子发出一声心满意足的叹息，分开两人的嘴唇翻身跨坐在Steve的两侧，然后继续那个美好的不像话的吻，还若有若无的拿自己的臀缝去蹭Steve的阴茎，窃喜的感受着它逐渐胀大。熟门熟路的Tony一边半心半意的不停纠缠着Steve的舌尖，一边反过手去从背后套弄他的巨大，他甚至还腾出了一点精力和自己打赌Steve的阴茎还能不能变得更大一点。

但Steve显然已经忍不住了，他像个毛头小子一样不断试图把生殖器的头部往Tony的后穴里面钻。

“嘿！”Tony费了好大劲才还自己的嘴唇以自由，“你不能就这么闯进来！”

Steve显然没能顺利理解他的意思，一双蔚蓝色的眼睛眨巴眨巴的看着Tony，然后他突然意识到他没用润滑剂。

哦该死！Steve在差点伤到Tony的歉疚和做事（爱）莽撞的微窘中脸颊发烫，他想起身去拿早就买好却忘了随身带进浴室的润滑剂，但Tony丝毫没有要从他身上下来的意思，反而是按住他的肩膀又把他摁了回去；然后他把自己的屁股抬出水面，右手跨过Steve的耳侧摁了摁沐浴露的出水口，接着在抽回手的时候故意放慢动作，让Steve有充分的时间可以闻到沐浴液淡淡的清香。Tony什么话都没有说，但Steve觉得自己清楚的听到他说：看着Steve，很多东西都可以替代润滑剂；然后Steve突然意识到也许Tony在暗示自己其实什么地方都可以做——这次可跟Jarvis一点关系都没了。

Steve看不到Tony身后手的动作，但他控制不住自己去想象Tony用手指把沐浴液涂满自己的后穴周围的样子，也许一些沐浴液还没来得及碰到Tony的皮肤就落入了水里；Steve还没来得及替他们觉得惋惜，Tony沾满沐浴液的手就伸进水里抓住Steve的，并且引导Steve去摸自己的后穴。在碰到温热入口的瞬间，Steve觉得自己的大脑突然炸开了，身下的阴茎也好像又再胀大了几分。Tony一边用手推搡着Steve的食指，让它进入自己的身体，然后是中指，一边还朝Steve笑的甜蜜又得意，尽管Steve觉得自己才是应该得意的那一个。

“这是为了感谢你，”Tony用拇指去揉搓Steve的铃口，又把龟头困在自己的手掌和臀缝之间摩擦，“谢谢你治好我的感冒。”

“你不是说，这不能证明把感冒传染给别人自己就可以痊愈吗？”Steve气息不稳，一个长句子说的上气不接下气，但他真的有点跟不上这个天下第一聪明人的思路。

“但至少你让我出了一身汗，”Tony握住Steve的分身开始往自己的后穴里塞，“我是说你用手臂抱着我，还拿‘枪’指着我。”Steve因为Tony形象的类比差点笑出声来，但他没有，反而凑上身去想要再尝尝Tony美味的唾液。Tony躲开了，他的话还没有说完：“我还想再好的彻底一点，我们再流一点汗。”然后Tony把自己沉下去，后穴对着Steve阴茎的头部。Steve的龟头收到温润的挤压，他觉得有一股电流直接击中自己的脑干，他甚至逼真的看到了那股闪着白光的电流。

 

和Tony在一起的时候，Steve总是觉得时间流动的特别慢，好像每一秒都可以定格成永远；比如这个时候：意料之外的事情发生了，时间好像定格了一样，两个人保持着前一秒的动作动弹不得。

Steve觉得再没有比这更丢人的事情了：他早泄了。

身强力壮的美国救星居然有这方面的隐疾！这件事情传出去他就不要见人了！

Tony也完全没有料到Steve会这么早射出来，只是手指无力的托着Steve变软的分身，语气里的不知所措异常明显：“没关系，”他轻咳一声坐回Steve的小腹——保持半蹲的姿势还真的挺吃力，“射过一次之后，下次能坚持的时间就更长了。”然后他凑上去啄了Steve的下嘴唇，善解人意的发出“cu”的一声。

Steve的脑袋“轰”的一声，脸红到了头顶，然后开始装模作样的清洗自己的身体，就好像这样就可以假装刚刚什么都没有发生过一样。Tony也猛地眨了十来下眼睛，也跟着认真的清洗自己身上的汗液来。等他们都洗到没处可洗了，气氛又尴尬了起来——他们谁也不愿意先走出浴缸：明明之前都已经摸遍看遍了，现在却又因为要再次暴露自己的身体而害起臊来。

 

最终还是脸皮略厚于Steve的Tony首先妥协了：（醒着的）年纪比较大的人，总要比年轻人多做出点“牺牲”。他若无其事的擦干自己的身体，还煞有其事的吹着口哨，然后裸着身子走出浴室，留给Steve大把整理情绪的空间。

被一个人留在浴缸里的Steve抿抿嘴，用带些责怪的眼神看水面上自己脸颊的倒影，又若有所思的看看自己的分身，在脑海里又暗搓搓回想了一下看过的性爱技巧，好像下了很大决心似的从水里站了起来。

 

Tony在走回房间的时间里已经想通了，Steve还是个处男；处男处女们第一次做爱都免不了会早早缴械投降，这并不代表Steve有什么问题，另一方面甚至还说明了自己的技巧太过于高超了——Tony Stark怀疑有人会质疑他自我开解大师的身份——退一万步说，他爱Steve，如果Steve真的有什么问题，也不是什么不能克服的毛病，现在医学这么发达。这么一想，心情立刻变好的Tony又觉得没什么好尴尬的了，他弯下腰打开抽屉准备穿上衣服；接着他听到后面轻不可闻的脚步声。脚步的主人刻意放轻却并不鬼祟，然后他的腰腹就被一个熟悉的怀抱包围了。

“我没有哪一刻像现在这样感谢我快于常人4倍的新陈代谢。”怀抱的主人说。

Tony直起身，背后的人也被迫站起来，重新半勃起的性器就这么大喇喇的顶在Tony的臀缝之间。

这真是犯规，Tony想。

“到床上去吧，”Tony掩盖不住语气里的笑意，“我们慢慢来。”

Steve没有回答他，而是把Tony转过来抱住，一边用自己的嘴唇磨蹭Tony的脖子一边往床边走去。

强壮的美国队长把Tony不算轻的扔在柔软的床面，然后居高临下的靠近他，伸出舌头描绘钢铁侠的唇线，有意无意的用自己的性器轻轻的撞击Tony的。然后他舔着Tony透着清香的皮肤一路往下，在胸前的两个小红点停留了一下，把它们逐个舔湿之后又让他们暴露在微凉的空气中，然后用拇指和食指揉搓其中一个，舌头却一秒不停的往下游走。Steve曾经无数次用画笔描绘Tony的身体，只是这一次他用舌头替代了画笔，用舌尖勾勒肌肉之间的阴影，还时不时的亲吻吮吸腹肌的边沿，直到把Tony的阴茎含进嘴里。

Tony不是从来没想过Steve会帮他口交，只是真正意识到自己的臆想正在发生还是对他有巨大的冲击：美国队长Steve Rogers是全美国人民的偶像，是Tony Stark父亲的挚友；Tony从小就把Steve当做膜拜的对象，后来和他成为战友，于是膜拜变成爱慕，又稀里糊涂的交上好运和自己的偶像半真半假的谈起了恋爱。在昨天以前明明就只有一个点到即止的吻，今天自己的性器居然正进进出出那张厚薄恰好的嘴。Tony觉得就算这一切只是一个过于美好的春梦，他也能一辈子指着这个撸出来了。

——一语成谶。

Tony毫无预兆射出来的时候Steve还在一丝不苟的舔弄他的龟头，完全没有准备的队长被Tony腥咸的精液呛到，咳嗽个不停。Tony也没有料到自己居然也这么早早就射了——难道早泄这玩意还是个传染病吗！他一边狼狈的帮Steve擦拭嘴角的精液，一边尴尬的不敢去看Steve的眼睛。

明明被呛得说不出话来，Steve却好像很开心，嘴角都微微翘了起来，语气也带着明媚的笑意：“没关系，射过一次之后，下次能坚持的时间就更长了。”明明说着这么露骨的话，却还是像在说“我永远忠诚于我的祖国”那样纯洁的容不得冒犯。

 

Tony敏感的察觉到Steve蓄势待发的性器仍然硬戳戳的顶在自己的穴口。

“妈的。”他小声的骂了一句，说不清是指自己早泄，还是Steve说这话时过于性感的事实。Tony把自己的双腿打开的更大，右腿甚至攀在了Steve的腰下，然后伸手去扶Steve的阴茎，在自己的穴口周围摩擦。Steve的前端渗出了一些前液，正好可以充作润滑剂；Tony一边引导着Steve的性器画着圈，一边有意无意的用他的龟头隐隐的戳刺自己的穴口。接着，Tony长长的吐出一口气，有意识的放松自己的身体，然后缓慢却坚定的把Steve的前端埋了进去。Steve从喉管里发出一声闷哼，光是这样带来的快感就已经是他难以想象的了，他还想再深入一点，他想把自己完完全全的戳进Tony的身体里，但他也感受到Tony后穴里的紧致；不是那种细密的包围感，而是真的因为狭小的空间而产生的紧逼感。

“Tony，”Steve额头渗出了细小的汗，“我们可以慢慢来。”

“妈的，”Tony又骂了一声，脏话可以给他带来一些额外的细小快感，“都这样了还跟我说慢慢来。”

“我只是不想伤到你。”Steve的状态也不好受，他极力克制自己想要插得更深的欲望。

“少瞧不起人了！”Tony本来就握住Steve性器的手悄悄移动到根部，指腹在精囊和柱身之间来回抚摸，同时努力又再让自己的身体放松一些，另一只手轻轻按压着Steve的腰让他再深入一些。

Steve照做了，他早就急不可耐了，却还是小心翼翼的慢慢向下推送；反倒是Tony猴急的一边喘息一边催促着Steve快点。

“这简直是太折磨人了，”Tony说，“快点！”他富有技巧的夹了Steve一下，然后睁着眼睛对上Steve的——无论看多少次，Tony都觉得Steve的眼睛美的令人窒息。那种晶莹的蓝色，一点也不像表面平静实则波涛暗涌的大海，也一点不像遥不可及的天空，Tony坚持认为，Steve的眼睛里充满着的，是弗罗里达一间普通而朴素的民宅窗户玻璃上闪烁的冬日阳光。他吻着Steve的下巴，好像在拼了命去接近无限凉意里的唯一一簇暖源。

而Steve觉得Tony才是那一团火热，尽管他无时无刻不在努力把自己伪装成冰冷的钢铁，好像只有冰冷才能坚强。所以Steve用尽全力去更加靠近他，就好像要把自己揉进Tony的身体那样用力的靠近他：只有靠的足够近了，他才发现其实Tony的体内是让人戒不掉的温暖，就像现在正包裹着自己的性器的，那一团湿热的火焰。

Steve把自己慢慢全部插进那团火焰里，明明热度很高，Steve却一点也不觉得烫，只是觉得很舒服，那种被热烈的爱意包围的感觉，那种连北极最寒冷的坚冰也能融化的爱意；那种热烈的，来自于双方都不断添柴加火才越烧越旺的爱意。有那么一瞬间，Steve觉得自己都失去了理智，他明明听到了Tony低低的一声痛哼，却还是克制不住自己插得更加深入。

Tony确实有一些疼，但他毫不在意；这才是他想要的性爱，带一点疼痛的，更多的是强烈的快感和身心的满足。他腾出双手捧住Steve的脸颊，细细的吮吸他的嘴唇和下巴，舔弄着甜蜜的胡茬，好像连这个他也要拆吃入腹。Tony一边心满意足的品尝着Steve这块精致的美式甜品，一边享受着Steve细细碾压自己前列腺的快感，好像自己才是被品尝的蛋糕。快感来的太猛烈，比以往任何一次都要猛烈，而且是从里到外散发的快感，一种已经快乐到灵魂的感觉，直到Steve最后一次狠狠撞击Tony肠道里的突起，两个人都闷哼着同时射出来。

Steve有些不好意思的从Tony的体内退出来，仔细看才能发现他的眉毛轻轻的皱起，Tony也不太好意思的看向Steve，然后任由Steve把自己从床上抱向浴室。

又再一次注满了水的浴缸里，Tony靠在Steve的身上，两个人都沉默不语、闭着眼睛享受着水压的推拿。说不清是为什么他们好长时间都没有说话，直到Steve郑重其事的开口：“时长的问题，”他又清了清嗓子，好像刚刚感冒痊愈嗓子不舒服的人是他，“我会多练习的。”

Tony用眼神夹了Steve一下，满心的不以为意：“第一次嘛，质量都不会高到哪里去。”他刻意忽略自己这个经验丰富的老油条也没能够坚持太久的事实，“多做几次就好了。”

Steve这下笑的很放松，就好像之前他真的在担心自己在床上的表现让他的男友大失所望一样。他歪头在Tony的耳朵上亲了一下，重重的“嗯”了一声。然后听Tony强调道：“只能跟我练习。”

那之后Steve咯咯笑出了声，声音甜腻，满满都是佛罗里达四月的阳光。


End file.
